Cien y mil estaciones ONESHOT
by Soreto-the-Random
Summary: [AU, fantasia] Las estaciones siempre han existido, pero la noche y el día han precedido incluso el primer brote de las flores más antiguas; conforme los bosques fueron naciendo, también lo hicieron unos pequeños seres nombrados como hadas. Por pura casualidad, en una de miles de estaciones se encontraron dos seres, dos hadas dividas por el día y la noche; pero juntas en el pasar.


_**Resumen:**_

 _Las estaciones siempre han existido, pero la noche y el día han precedido incluso el primer brote de las flores más antiguas; conforme los bosques fueron naciendo, también lo hicieron unos pequeños seres nombrados como hadas._

 _Por pura casualidad, en una de miles de estaciones se encontraron dos seres, dos hadas dividas por el día y la noche; pero juntas en el pasar de infinitas primaveras._

 **[** _Este fanfic participa en el concurso del grupo EmilxMickey_ _ **]**_

 _ **Cien y mil estaciones**_

La oscuridad nocturna; la claridad del día, siempre cerca la una de la otra; y siempre tan lejos, pero nunca han estado juntas en los eones, ni en centurias antiguas, ni lo estarán en el porvenir.

Como la eterna distancia que tienen las estrellas del azul de la mañana; también los seres vivos, infinidad de ellos viven en mundos distintos; separados por el manto de la noche, o la luz del amanecer.

Las hadas desde su nacimiento han nacido bajo dos clases, las cuales han sido destinadas a no encontrarse; cada una relegada a sus obligaciones en sus mundos, ya fuera en el reino nocturno, o los dominios del día.

En pequeños lugares del planeta donde la luz del sol nunca aparece, donde la luna es eterna vigilante; están las hadas de la noche, jugando o descansando, hasta que el sol se pone y salen afanosas a cumplir sus deberes.

Muy cerca de estos sitios están los dominios del astro que trae la luz cálida de la mañana: las hadas del día; pacíficas, trabajadoras, en su mayoría gentiles, quizá menos inquietas y revoltosas que las nocturnas. Aquellas que nacieron en la luz del amanecer, acompañadas por la luz del mediodía, eran algo competitivas, demasiado enérgicas, y muchas de ellas con fuerte carácter; todas con ropajes dorados, cumplen su tarea sin falta. Las mayores persiguen a las jóvenes, asegurándose de que hagan lo que les corresponde sin error.

Las hadas de la noche, vistas como competencia directa por las de día para cuidar los bosques, o cuidar el paso adecuado de las estaciones. La clase nocturna era más agradables, siendo el grupo más común por su número; algunas de ellas perseguían las estrellas, otras escuchaban el deseo de los amantes, e infinidad de cosas diversas en las que fueren encomendadas.

Pero, hay cierto instante, justo antes del amanecer, en que el día y la noche se cruzan; ese era el momento en que ambos tipos de hadas podían coexistir en el mismo lugar; o si el destino así lo disponía, podría surgir la pequeña posibilidad de cruzarse.

Este instante tendía a extenderse, especialmente en las estaciones frías de noches más largas.

 _Invierno._

Michele volaba apurado, bastante enojado por causa de las otras hadas; muchos de sus compañeros se la pasaban jugando en estanques por las noches mientras dejaban los preparativos estacionales de lado, cosa que las hadas del día cubrieron espléndidamente, haciéndolo enojar aún más.

Una vez que se aseguró que la mayoría de los habitantes del bosque estuvieran resguardados antes de las próximas nevadas, y verificar que el verdor del bosque entrará en el sopor invernal que le correspondía, decidió pasear gastando las horas hasta que el amanecer se asomara; esto lo hacía desde que su hermana, su adorada Sara, decidiera irse con un hada de día de cabellos rojos hacia aquellos lugares del planeta, esos que oscilan eternamente entre la noche y el amanecer.

—¡No necesitabas a nadie más Sara! — se quejó para sí mismo. Cansado de caminar se sentó en una pequeña piedra cerca de un gran álamo a esperar el alba. El hada de cabellos castaños, acomodo sus ropas de tonos grises; y observó decaído la entrada del amanecer, como la llegada de aquel momento indefinido entre las horas diurnas y las de las estrellas.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Le preguntaste? — Un hada curiosa de túnica dorada se acercó, saliendo repentinamente detrás de un árbol cercano, donde había estado pasando el tiempo. Esta se veía alegre, con una sonrisa que casi llegaba a sus ojos—. ¿Por cierto quien es Sara?

—¡Ya estoy harto de ustedes! — exclamó el de piel tostada, gritándole a la otra hada, que parecía sólo tener más curiosidad por aquella hada nocturna—. ¡Me quitaron a mi pequeña hermana!

—Parece que la querías mucho— opinó el de cabellos de un rubio oscuro. El hada de día decidió que quería confortar a la otra que parecía bastante irritada con un abrazo; y también habría que decir que le parecía bastante adorable la rabieta del otro—. Lo siento mucho; seguro que ella solo quería explorar un poco.

—¡No volverá! — Aún más alterado por la invasión de su espacio personal, empujó al hada diurna furioso—. Todo porque esa hada de cabellos rojos la engaño…estoy seguro.

—Cabellos rojos…—sopeso el otro recordando algo—. Ah, tu hermana es la que se fue con Mila— Recordó—. ¡Estará bien! Las dos parecían felices cuando estaban juntas, además son fuertes.—Emil aflojo un poco su abrazo, y ensancho su sonrisa—. Antes de que lo olvide, yo soy Emil, tú debes ser Michele ¿verdad? — Se alejó un poco para observar—. Te llamaré Mickey, creo que suena lindo— Volvió a abrazarlo sin importarle que apenas conociera al otro, solo quería que se animara esa hada que le parecía tan interesante.

—¡Déjame en paz! Tu eres el hada de día más extraña que he visto, ¿que no son muy estrictas? — Quería liberarse del agarre del otro; tarea difícil, ya que al parecer esa hada no entendía razones, además de parecer encariñado con el—. ¡Ya es su hora de trabajar! ¡Así que suéltame!

—Bueno, yo me llevo bien con todos; me gusta mucho conocer a otros— aseguró, dejando libre e Michele—. No tienes que alterarte; vendré mañana a encontrarte por aquí, así podemos seguir hablando— Se alejó del hada nocturna, sin escuchar del todo sus quejas—. ¡Nos vemos aquí Mickey!

El invierno fue algo curioso, entre encuentros, o persecuciones si se tomaba en cuenta lo insistente que era Emil; los dos terminaron por conocerse, haciendo costumbre encontrarse; muy a pesar de Michele.

Pero, ese tiempo tan pequeño era uno de los momentos más animados del día para el hada nocturna que era un tanto huraña, a pesar de que sus compañeras fueran más alegres; y jamás reconocería que la energía de Emil alejaba la tristeza que le producía extrañar a su hermana.

 _Primavera._

El cambio de estaciones se alzaba magnífico en las diferentes tonalidades que tomaban los bosques, la forma en que la naturaleza se transforma para recibir a la siguiente; en gran parte, gracias a la labor de las hadas; o eso le gustaría decir a una de estos peculiares seres, uno con el temperamento más recto como tenso que se pueda encontrar en las amigables, y casi despreocupadas hadas de la noche.

—¡Mickey! — Se sintió eufórico al encontrarse con aquella hada de la que se la pasaba hablando, sin mencionar que gran parte del día pensaba en él.

El hada de piel morena estaba asegurándose de que el polen estuviera disponible para todas las flores que lo necesitaran, pareciendo cansada.

La luz azulada del día y la noche se hicieron presentes, anunciando aquel momento en que ellos dos podían verse; el hada de día pensó, que el tiempo se iba muy aprisa, comprendiendo porque decidieron irse aquellas hadas a un lugar donde eso no importara.

Emil, contrario a las de su clase, era un hada demasiado amable; siempre con buena disposición a ayudar, a veces dejándose ordenar un poco, especialmente por Michele, que por alguna razón el seguirlo lo hacía bastante feliz.

—¿Así está bien? — preguntó el hada de ropajes dorados, acomodando algunas flores mientras esperaba el veredicto de la otra—. Ya casi terminas Mickey, el cambio de estación es tan pesado.

—Sí, me parece adecuado— Finalmente opinó el castaño, pareciendo conforme, y hablando con porte altivo, mientras movía algunas rocas que tuvo que dejar al sentir arder la palma de su mano.

El hada de día percibió esta molestia, apresurándose a acercarse donde el otro estaba de pie.

—¡Mickey! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás herido? — Voló nervioso hasta poder tener la mano que parecía molestar a Michele a su alcance—. ¡Estas sangrando! Es un poco largo el corte… ¿te duele?

—No es nada, debió ser por alguna hoja. — Al hada nocturna le causaba cierta ternura lo mucho que se preocupaba Emil por él, aun si nunca lo admitiría, o devolviera esos gestos afectuosos.

—Tengo algo para eso, solo quédate quieto un poco…—Sacó entre sus ropajes un pequeño frasco de cerámica, tomando un ungüento de aroma floral de él, el cual puso sobre la mano de Michele.

El ungüento era agradable, haciendo que su herida dejase de sangrar; aunque la calidez de las manos del otro le hacían querer apretar sus dedos sobre los que cuidaban con tanto esmero su herida; sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín, uno sutil, apenas perceptible.

 _¿Qué le pasaba?_

Emil siempre era dulce con él, incluso sacrificando sus horas de descanso, arriesgándose a atravesarse a los vestigios de la noche; su corazón se sintió acongojado, pensando en lo difícil que debió ser para su hermana tomar el valor de arriesgarse a que el amanecer llegara, y cuanto él le quitó momentos con aquella persona que la hacía feliz.

—¿Qué tienes Mickey? — Emil se preocupó por aquel semblante melancólico repentino—. ¿Te duele mucho? — examinó la herida, sosteniendo la mano del otro con tanto afecto, que Emil pensó que podría llorar.

—¿Por qué me ayudas tanto? — Su voz era casi un susurro—. ¿No te pone nervioso que la noche aun este cuando vienes?

—¡Pero Mickey! — Se quejó un poco angustiado Emil—, es el único momento en que puedo verte… ¿ya no quieres verme?

Michele no contesto, solo sonrió, de manera genuina, algo que rara vez hacía con alguien que no fuera su hermana; _¿hace cuánto que no se sentía feliz? ¿Qué ni una sonrisa sutil podía esbozar?_

—Ya es tarde, debo irme— Se soltó del gentil agarre de Emil, quien le sostuvo un poco, inseguro de qué decir.

—Ah…lo siento, solo…yo…quería darte este ungüento ¡Es muy bueno! — Le puso el tarro en sus manos, y le soltó renuente; despidiéndose.

Michele no entendía el comportamiento del otro, ni las decisiones de su hermana; ambos se ponían en un gravísimo riesgo al estar en los límites del día o la noche; que un hada de día se expusiera a la noche era fatal; perder sus alas era uno de las cosas que podrían perderse, y no era la consecuencia más terrible.

 _¿Cuánto podía hacer alguien por otro? ¿Cuánto podía dar alguien, incluso sacrificando sus alas?_

Porque ese era uno de los riesgos menores, pero un hada sin alas, prácticamente se sentenciaba, abandonando la inmortalidad y convirtiéndose en una existencia vulnerable.

Michele en los días de coloridos florecimientos, y un viento cálido que anunciaba la llegada de la primavera de manera oficial, siguió encontrándose con Emil; ya no era tan arisco, incluso el mismo se veía cómodo en aquellos furtivos abrazos que la otra hada le daba al saludarle, o preocuparse por él.

—¿Sara estará feliz? — Le pregunto a Emil un día.

—¡Estoy seguro que sí! — anunció, con una enorme sonrisa. Emil quería decirle que él también era feliz, al igual que Mila cuando estaba con la hermana de él, pero no quería que Michele se mojase, así que guardó silencio; admirando una pequeña flor de campanilla a punto de florecer—. Deberías sonreír más Mickey, me gusta cuando lo haces.

—¿Q-que cosas dices? — Se quejó el hada, avergonzado—. Deberías dejar de decir cosas sin pensar, y concentrarte en tus obligaciones.

—Pero lo hago, en verdad que lo hago Mickey— Insistió, no queriendo que el hada nocturna se enojara con él.

Emil era un hada muy enérgica, que gustaba de ayudar en todo tipo de tareas; quizá algunos lo consideraban algo ingenuo, o demasiado amable dada la naturaleza competitiva de las hadas. Las de la noche eran diferentes, estas dejaban de lado sus enemistades para jugar, o realizar bromas, a veces entre ellas mismas, como en ocasiones a los humanos; eran criaturas creativas en sus amistosas jugarretas.

—Es solo que te ves un poco desobligado— confesó Michele, sosteniendo el pequeño tarro que le dio el hada de día oculto en sus ropajes.

—Suelen decirme que parece que me gusta perder el tiempo, pero en verdad que no lo hago Mickey. — No quería que el hada de tez morena lo odiara, o sintiera desagrado por su actitud jovial.

Michel río, de forma suave casi cristalina; y a Emil le pareció tan cálida como los tímidos rayos del día que llegan después de la noche.

 _Verano_

El bosque se mostraba indulgente, manteniendo su constante verdor y viento fresco a quien pasase por sus tierras. La noche se mostraba agradable; cabe decir que para cierta hada de cabellos castaños era un tanto estresante, especialmente porque decidió que el asignaría obligaciones para evitar que las otras hadas perdieran el tiempo.

—Te ves diferente Michele, sí puedo decirlo— opinó Georgi, un hada que gustaba de usar ropajes llamativos y oscuros—. Más contento sin duda. El amor siempre es misterioso, ¿no es así? — El hada de ojos azules ayudó a Michele a revisar algunos árboles, verificando que los nidos estuvieran bien después de las lluvias de esos días.

—¿D-de qué hablas? — La siempre estoica y orgullosa hada no pudo evitar tartamudear ante la insinuación de Georgi—. No hay tiempo para decir cosas sin sentido, así que concéntrate— pidió, sonrojándose un poco.

Georgi se encogió de hombros, volando tras su ofuscado compañero de trabajo de esa noche—. No está bien negar nuestras emociones, solo es un consejo.

Por otra parte, en aquel lugar donde las hadas diurnas descansaban esperando el alba, una de túnicas doradas conversaba con una pequeña de cabellos rubios adornados con un mechón de color rojo.

—Parece alguien muy estricto…— susurró Minami, más concentrado en comer unas bayas que tenía en su regazo.

—¡Escucha, escucha! — pidió el mayor —, ama el bosque, le gusta cuidar a otros, ¡Su sonrisa es adorable! Aunque no lo hace mucho…— Emil enumero infinidad de cosas que le gustaban de Michele—. Pero el tiempo que puedo verlo es muy poco…

—Eso es muy triste— Minami dejo de comer, sintiendo sus ojos humedecer al pensar en lo doloroso que sería pensar en alguien que sólo puedes ver unas pocas horas—. Parece injusto… ¿No es difícil enamorarse de un hada de noche?

—¡Es muy injusto! — concordó Emil, deteniendo lo que iba decir al analizar la pregunta de Minami—¿Enamorado? ¿Yo? Bueno, sé que Mickey es perfecto, pero...— Una sonrisa infantil se posa en su rostro, pareciendo más feliz que avergonzado.

—Uh...yo eso...— Minami se puso nervioso ante la declaración de Emil, así que quiso cambiar el tema a pesar de que no tuviera sentido su comentario.

Pero al hada más alta parecía no importarle el haberse confundido, o escuchar realmente lo que el otro le decía; su mente estaba en esperar que la noche avanzara en ese pequeño punto, ese único momento podía ver a ese alguien que le hacía odiar a veces el día, sintiéndolo eterno.

—¿Porque las horas son tan largas…? — Recargo su barbilla sobre su mano, llamando la atención de Minami, que se sintió más incómodo al ver la expresión soñadora del otro.

Y así pasó el tiempo nocturno, dando paso a ese hueco indefinido donde el día se encontraba con una estrellada noche. La cálida brisa daba una sensación de adormecimiento, enfriándose un poco por la ausencia del sol.

—¡Mickey! — Se lanzó la animosa hada sobre el otro al verle aparecer por el punto en el que siempre se encontraban, un acuerdo silencioso entre ambos, que Michele también ansiaba por más reticente que se mostrará.

Dejó que el suave agarre de Emil le envolviera, haciéndole sonrojar como últimamente pasaba con pensar en el otro. La piel cálida del hada de ropajes dorados le confortaba.

Los últimos días había estado pensando en lo relativo que era el tiempo; en cuan largas las horas pueden volverse, y lo fugaces que se tornaban apenas comenzaran a derramarse en furtivos encuentros con algo que te hacia feliz; Michele entendió las acciones de su hermana entonces.

—Me pregunto…porque el día y la noche tienen que estar separados. — Michele se sentó, mirando las últimas estrellas que se resisten a irse con el alba cerca.

—No lo sé, talvez porque no todo puede pasar en un mismo lugar…hay veces que hasta ciertas criaturas solo pueden existir en un mundo propio, en esos horarios— Reflexionó Emil.

El hada de día también se lo cuestionaba eso, pero esa separación siempre existió, incluso desde el principio de los tiempos; antes que hasta los seres más antiguos pudieran recordar.

—Es porque así pueden nacer dos mundos diferentes en un mismo lugar— agregó intentando animar a Michele.

—¿Aun si no pueden estar juntos? — Sus palabras fueron casi un suspiro. Michele sintió la mano de Emil tomar la suya, no se giró a pesar de que se sobresaltó ligeramente.

—¡Pero si lo están! — Sonrió, tomando las manos del hada nocturna entre las suyas—. Por eso se encuentran en este momento, para contarse millones de secretos, y poder extrañarse hasta cuando vuelvan a encontrarse. Entonces las estrellas pueden ser despedidas con los primeros rayos del sol.

Michele no dijo nada, tampoco retiró sus manos del agarre, solo permaneció sentado hasta que tuvo que irse, dejando esa nostalgia que siempre quedaba después de su encuentro.

Las manos del amanecer dejaron ir la dulzura de aquella noche.

 _Otoño_

El rojizo de tonos dorados se posó sobre los bosques, adornando las pendientes suaves de las colinas, como los adustos árboles de las grandes montañas. El murmullo de las flores fue desapareciendo con el irse de la primavera.

Una época ocupada para las hadas comenzó otra vez, asegurándose de que la estación llegará correctamente a cada rincón de los bosques, atareadas con los preparativos de la época disfrutaban el caer de las hojas.

Las horas de la noche comenzaban a alargarse preparándose para el invierno.

Michele suspiró, no por el cansancio de sus tareas, sino por algo que hacía oprimir su pecho en ansia. Después de comprender la difícil situación de su hermana, sintió cierta culpa de ser un tirano con ella, a veces quitándole tiempo precioso con el hada pelirroja, solo esperaba que fuera muy feliz donde estuvieran.

Al menos se alegraba descubrir desde antes del otoño que podía ver a Emil unas horas un poco después del atardecer, y no solo al alba. Michele parecía estar tan impaciente como él en sus encuentros.

Decidió juntar algunas florecillas que se abrían en la noche, las cuales conservo a pesar de la época para hacer una corona de flores como regalo para el hada de piel morena; se sentó esperando el atardecer, mientras tejía su obsequio con alegre parsimonia.

Tan ensimismado estaba en su tarea en mano, que no noto como como fue rodeado por paredes de cristal, encerrándolo en un frasco.

—¡Que…! ¡Que pasa! — gritó asustado

—Qué luciérnaga tan peculiar…— dijo un niño, que sostuvo el frasco en sus pequeñas manos—. La llevaré conmigo— decidió al escuchar la voz de sus padres buscándole para regresar al campamento.

—Cielos…Emil puede ser un poco descuidado, pero jamás había llegado tarde— Estaba enojado, aunque la preocupación se cernía en su estómago; camino nervioso por el lugar de su encuentro, notando una guirnalda a medio hacer tirada junto a la roca donde siempre se sentaban.

Michele entonces se preocupó, al ver que esas flores eran sus favoritas, algo que solo su hermana y Emil sabían; más allá de la roca vio un rastro de algunos pétalos. Con la angustia en su cuerpo voló siguiéndolo, hasta toparse con un campamento pequeño.

Era raro que los humanos llegaran a esa zona, pero no es algo que no hubiese pasado antes; al ser poco frecuente, muchas hadas se descuidaban, Michele esperaba que Emil no hubiese sido una de ellas.

La noche se acercaba, formando un nudo en su garganta; vio cómo los humanos prendían una fogata para recibir las horas nocturnas. Sin cuidar de ser precavido, Michele se metió en las tiendas de acampar; encontrando a Emil que parecía cansado de intentar liberarse de aquel frasco.

—¡Michele! — Se puso de pie como pudo, emocionado de ver al otro.

—¡Silencio! — pidió el otro, pensando en cómo sacarlo de esa situación, considerando que las hadas nocturnas si podían ser vistas sin ser confundidas con luciérnagas.

El hada de noche busco frenética algo que le vino a la mente para salir de esa situación: un objeto que pudiera cortar un espacio en la parte de atrás de la tienda, y así podría rodar el frasco para sacar a Emil de aquel lugar.

—Esto debe servir— Tomó una pequeña navaja de bolsillo y reviso el filo de está mirándola de cerca; cargo el enorme objeto con todas sus fuerzas, y rasgó un hueco tan grande como pudo para salir; Emil miraba nervioso a Michele que concentrado cortaba la tienda.

El hada de piel morena se acercó a un lado del frasco y comenzó a hacerlo rodar tan rápido como podía; no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó, pero era consciente de que Emil estaba en un grave peligro con cualquier minuto desperdiciado: el anochecer estaba comenzando.

—Mierda— maldijo el hada nocturna al golpear el frasco desesperadamente, intentando inútilmente romperlo—. ¡Mierda! — repitió pateando, lanzando rocas que le hacían tambalear con el peso para dejarlas caer sobre el frasco; sus manos estaban hinchadas y punzantes con el dolor; a sus espaldas la noche estaba cayendo.

—Mickey— dijo Emil en las paredes de vidrio; su voz no llegaba a la otra hada, pero su expresión serena le hizo que esta fijara su atención en lo que le quería decir. El hada de día señaló con su cabeza un pequeño risco detrás.

—¡Estás loco! — grito al entender que tipo de idea tenía el hada diurna. Lanzar el frasco aseguraría que este se rompería, sabía perfectamente que al fondo había rocas; también era consciente de que el golpe podría ser fatal, a Emil no le daría tiempo de volar.

—¡Mickey! — intento calmarlo—. ¡Yo quiero volver a verte mañana! ¡Y el día después! ¡Al día siguiente también! —exclamó con tan alto como pudo; con la garganta ardiendo por el esfuerzo—. ¡Quiero verte siempre! — suspiró, esperaba que al menos algunas de sus palabras pasarán los confines del frasco—, por favor…

Michele se mordió el labio, y de espaldas respiro profundamente para no llorar; _no quedaba otra alternativa_ , no cuando probablemente dejar que la noche llegará era peor.

El hada de ropajes oscuros empujo el frasco, con la angustia creciendo al ver la noche anunciarse; las primeras sombras nocturnas tocaron una de las alas de Emil, comenzando a disolverse como si se quemara una parte de la misma; Michele no dudo más al ver esto, empujo con todas sus fuerzas el frasco por el acantilado.

Emil le sonrió con toda la ternura y cariño que solo ver los ojos del otro le evocaban cada día.

El frasco atravesó el viento que chocaba al caer; el vidrio se rompió en cientos de pedazos contra las rocas en un sonido agudo. Mickey al escuchar aquello con los ojos cerrados y las lágrimas rozando sus mejillas voló al fondo del acantilado.

En el fondo vio los vidrios desperdigados aferrarse a los vestigios del día, fragmentos que resplandecían como una hermosa fogata al contrastar con las hojas rojizas del otoño. Busco con el corazón desbocado y la angustia en su mente a Emil sin verlo.

—¿Ha…? —apenas podía hablar, sus piernas le temblaban—, ¿ha sido demasiado tarde?

—Mickey…— Un jadeo a su espalda le hizo paralizarse, y girar lentamente creyendo que eso era una triste ilusión de su mente; al ver al hada de ropas doradas recargado contra una roca sonreírle, voló para abrazarlo tan fuerte que le hizo difícil respirar—. ¡Mickey! E-espera, que me duele un poco…—Río el de cabellos claros; el hada nocturna vio como la frente del otro sangraba.

También noto con una de las alas que brillaban como prisma, estaba consumiéndose por la caída de la noche. Michele volteo asustado al cielo, viendo como este ya casi estaba invadido por las estrellas.

—Supongo que deberíamos apurarnos— dijo Emil, tomando las mejillas del otro en sus manos al ver los rastros de lágrimas—. Mickey, no llores, te lo pido…tu sonrisa es más bonita que cualquier amanecer que haya visto, ¿sabes?

—Deja de decir cosas sin sentido— respondió con una sonrisa; y afirmó sus palabras con un beso tímido, pero cargado con un significado enorme.

Por el estado de su ala, parte del camino Michele lo cargo con todas sus fuerzas.

Con la penumbra del fin del día ya sobre ellos; se detuvieron frente a una puerta dorada al fondo del bosque, un lugar que lograron encontrar gracias a Emil, dado que el acceso al lugar donde las hadas de día se refugiaban de la noche era un secreto.

Emil no dijo nada, quiso decir su _hasta luego_ con un beso más profundo, comunicándose la pasión y sus sentimientos; cruzó la puerta con una sonrisa, intentando ocultar aquella ala que había perdido una parte por exponerse a la noche.

No quería ver a quien amaba llorar.

 _Una estación, en algún lugar._

Le dio vuelta al pedazo de papel enrollado en sus manos; observo el cielo del alba con una enorme sonrisa, y escucho el susurro del viento chocar contra la piel de alguien que se acercaba.

—Siento tardarme; pero tuve que asignarles sus tareas de mañana— Se sentó cansado junto al otro, que le abrazó sin responder su saludo si quiera.

—¡Mickey! Puedes tardarte lo que quieras; yo siempre te esperare— Lo abrazó con gentileza, acomodando la cabeza del hada nocturna en su hombro.

Después de unos minutos, Michele le entregó el papel enrollado a su amado, quien acaricio esa hala incompleta con ternura al acomodar su cabeza en el cuello del otro.

La carta era de Sara, quien le decía cuanto lo extrañaba, pero también cuánto amaba a Mila; las razones de irse a un lugar donde el día y la noche existían juntos fue porque la quería demasiado.

Ninguno de los dos pensó en buscar ese lugar inhóspito, y seguramente aislado de otras hadas; ambos amaban ese bosque, su lugar era parte de su propósito en la vida; además de ser el lugar donde nacieron, era su hogar; aquellos árboles marcaban el momento donde se conocieron.

Les dolía soportar la espera de verse, pero así podían derramar toda la devoción, todo su amor hacia el otro en cada beso, en la más ínfima de las caricias, hasta en los silencios que compartían.

Después de eso las estaciones pasaron, contarlas dejó de tener significado; lo que importaba era la calidez de la piel de la persona amada en sus manos. La eternidad se convirtió en felicidad, cien y miles de años pasaron, infinitas estaciones con ellos encontrándose en el alba, o al borde de la noche.

 _Y la primavera llegó otra vez; miles más le siguieron._

* * *

 _Gracias por leer, espero les guste 3_


End file.
